Unchained Melody
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: The idea occured to me to go through all of the deaths of the Halliwell clan, leading right to before Chris goes into the past. Including the Bianca death as well.
1. TheFirstToGoTheBeginningOfTheEnd

The First To Go; The Beginning Of The End

Unchained Melody By the Righteous Brothers

"Oh, my love my darling I've hungered for your touch a long lonely time and time goes by so slowly and time can do so much are you still mine ?"

* * *

Halliwell Manor...

Current Date: 2018

"Well just make sure your here !" Piper angrily says to Leo

"I'll see what I can do, I mean I've got to train Wyatt" responds Leo

"Yeah. True" states Piper "But don't forget you've got another son, and your just ruining that"

"Okay. I'll try, it's just that I'm so busy, and you know that" Leo says defending himself

"Alright, thats all I ask" Piper says putting her hand on the counter, leaning against the counter as well sighing Leo orbs away, Wyatt already up above

Piper starts cooking up a storm making all of Chris's favorites, birthdays being a really big deal with the Halliwells. Phoebe & Coop along with Palmer & Pandora (both twins), Paige & Henry with Henry Jr. Alexandria & Victoria (both twins) later to surprise Chris. After two hours of cooking Piper finishes up. Cleaning up the kitchen area, as she is wiping down the counter a demon shimmers in the air in the kitchen gets alittle hotter then what it was from the shimmer. The demon sneaks up behind Piper only when he is within inchs does he say "Die bitch !" stabbing her side between the third & fourth ribs. She slumps against the counter he whispers in her ear seethingly "Remember my name well when you die so you can tell death. Vanhel" removing his atheme from her side she falls to the floor.

Piper whispers ever so quietly & weakly "Leo"

* * *

One Hour Later Exactly...

"Mooom ! Mooom ! Mooom !" shouts Chris "I'm home from school !" today being Chris's 14th birth day he wants his presense known, but theres no answer. Fully expecting his mom, aunts, uncles, & cousins to jump out on him surprising him to death, but determined not this year. He looks around as not to get surprised. Chris already knows his older brother & Leo won't be here. Still no sign of anybody Chris starts to get worried thinking to himself _'There could have been a demon attack, probably thats it'_ trying to reassure himself, but getting a sick feeling despite himself.

Now looking around the manor he looks first in the dining room, then the conservatory, then the living room, & finally reaching kitchen time seems to slow for Chris as he sees his mother laying in a pool of her own blood between the sink counter & the island counter. Sliding on his knees besides his mother crying wildly he begins franticly yelling "Leo ! Leo ! Leo !" but no Leo comes

Chris flips over his moms body where he finds her to be still breathing with small degree shallow "Peanut..." Piper weakly says, her eyes fluttering open as if in a daze

By now Chris's hands are covered in his moms blood, & so is his knees speaking fastly "Mom...Don't say anything" sobbing

"I love you my Peanut" Piper says even weaker Chris has to lean in even more just to hear thinking to himself _'If he could only heal'_ but knowing thats not one of his powers yet, maybe never

"Leo !" Chris trys yelling for him again now yelling for anyone as Piper pasts away right before his very eyes "Wyatt ! Paige ! Phoebe !" but no one comes, no one hears his cries

* * *

Cosmic Void...

Piper steps up & out of her body looking at her crying son & what is now her lifeless body "Well I always knew I'd see you again, I just didn't think it would be this way" says a voice behind her, she turns around to see Cole standing in the door way of the kitchen

Piper glares at him "If you had anything to do with this Cole" her anger rising "I swear to god !"

Cole raises his hands up in defeat, & mock resignation "Oh no you can't pass this one onto me. This..." his says looking at her dead lifeless body & her weeping son "...I had nothing to do with"

"Then what are you doing here ?" asks Piper with murder in her eyes

"Well..." responds Cole Turner "Lets just say I'm here to make it easier on you" thinking better on the phrasing "For you"

Piper agonistically & sarcasticly asks "What you've become an Angel of Death now ?"

"Why yes in a matter of speaking" states Cole glancing up "Its part of the whole punishment thing they've got going on for me" Paige orbs in just now with her whole family seeing Chris crying & Pipers lifeless form. Running next to Chris Paige holds & hugs him tightly silently sobbing herself at the sight

Paige whispers between sobs "Oh, you poor baby"

Piper looks sad at the sight then quietly whispers asking Cole "Will they be alright ?" looking first at her Peanut, then at Paige, & finally at Paiges family

Cole only shakes his head "I don't have powers of divinations, nor of prophecy, nor of premonitions...you should know that Piper. Althought I am very good at odds" he says then adds asking "I could however give you the odds if you would like ?"

Being very direct Piper says "Yes I would like"

"In a three words" Cole says "Doom and Gloom"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: The idea occured to me to go through all of the deaths of the Halliwell clan, leading right to before Chris goes into the past. But including Biancas death.

Author's Note: This story will connect to Secrets Kept, so it would be a very good idea indeed to read both stories.

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.


	2. DualDeath:TheChantOfAFallenWhitelighter

Dual Death: The Chant Of A Fallen Whitelighter

Unchained Melody By the Righteous Brothers

"I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me. Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea, to the open arms of the sea"

* * *

Halliwell Manor...

Current Date: 2019

(Phoebe & Paige sitting at the counter in the kitchen talking)

"We need a vanqiushing potion" states Phoebe for like the hundredth time at least

"We need the Power of Three" states Paige for like the hundredth time at least, Piper having been dead for a full year now, & the manor falling into Phoebes lap. Phoebe & Paige both decided to move back into the manor along with their respective familys they both considered it just eaiser plus with them being down a sister they figured they'd have more power to draw upon. It was cramped very cramped they evenually decided to turn the basement into five rooms causing an argument among the kids/cousins on who would get the room closests to the nexus causing both Phoebe & Paige to step in & lay down the law with that one.

After his mother dead Christopher Perry Halliwell moved in with his Granddad the pain of being in the manor to great for him to bear, & it was decided for all involved that, that would be best. Victor Bennett took him in, & raised Christopher Perry Halliwell as if he was his own son instead of a grandson, the two of them having gotten really close. No one ever know where Wyatt Halliwell stayed, or where he would disappear off to randomly, all anybody know in the family was that he no longer stayed at the manor.

"Alright" states Phoebe rubbing her eyes looking tired beyond belief "We've gone through this like I don't know how many times and it is getting us nowhere" also having said that for like the hundredth time at least "The Power of Three we are not"

"But we still need to do good" says Paige the conversation taking a new turn "Thats just who we are"

Cole materializes in the kitchen sitting down at the kitchen table neither Phoebe or Paige can see him "Oh" Cole says adding for himself more then anybody else "The never say die attidue of the Halliwell line"

"And we can't change that" says Phoebe firmly & with conviction "Not now, not ever"

Paige adding with just as much firmity & with as much conviction as Phoebe just did "And its just what we do"

"So..." Phoebe says "The question is..."

Paige finishing the question for her older half-sister almost reading each others minds "How are we going to do what we do ?"

"I hate to say this, but we can't rely upon Wyatt to help us" states Phoebe

Cole chuckles to himself "Yeah" he sarcastically says "For more reasons then you both know" he says as if the two living poeple in the kitchen can see & hear him

"Along those lines..." Paige says sadly not wanting to finish her statement, but continues to do so anyway "Neither can we rely on Leo"

Cole shakes his head thinking to himself _'The poor guy mad with grief'_ further thinking to himself _'Or is the better term insane with grief'_ shaking his head not quite able to make up his mind then a memory hitting him like a ton of breaks when he was insane himself but not with grief just with love unfullfilled

"The only one half way reliable that we can depend on is Chris, becuase his old enough my children, and your children arn't just that simple"

Just at that moment before the conversation can go any further a demon shimmers into the manors living room "Witches come out and face me !" he commands in a rebel yell. Phoebe & Paige look at each other, standing up walking into the living standing tall, strong, & firm as Halliwell women. Paige standing only slightly behind Phoebe to the right both facing the demon Anarius glaring at him. Anarius starts flinging fireballs at them rapidly Phoebe ducks to the right, Paige dodges to the left, both of them trying to divide & conquer Anarius.

The tactic only partailly working becuase they still have no real way to vanquish him. Anarius going after Paige shooting fireball after fireball, not really caring what Phoebe is doing knowing they have no real way to vanquish him. Paige weaves in & out sticking low running into the kitchen heading for the potion cabinet for one of the few remaining Power of Three Poitions left. Shes within inchs when a fireballs hits her in the back, she tumbles to the floor hitting hard, Anarius grins wickedly & triumphantly says "Got you witch" Phoebe rushes in shouting at the top of her lungs "Leo ! Wyatt ! Leo !" karate kicking Anarius knocking him to the ground

Wyatt does orb in taking him a couple of seconds to do so, but the wait seems like an eternity to Phoebe. Wyatt dressed in sheer black looking first at Phoebe, then at Paige, then at the demon. Wyatt glares at the demon "YOU DARE FUCK WITH MY FAMILY !" he says with pure utter malice, sending out a lightning bolt from the palm of his hand, & not stopping the stream until Anarius is ashes

Leo orbs in just then looking haggard, & raggid with the appearance & smell of not having bathed, nor showered in weeks maybe even months. Looking at Paige, Wyatt, Phoebe then Paige again "I'll heal her" he walks to Paige kneeling down

"Don't bother" Wyatt says flatly looking at his father "Shes dead" Wyatt then looks at a chair in the kitchen as if somebody is sitting there, but not clearly seeing them, only sensing a presense

* * *

Cosmic Void...

Paige looks around seeing Cole sitting down at the kitchen table as well as Phoebe sobbing hand raised to her mouth, Leo looking at Wyatt, & Wyatt looking where Cole is sitting. Cole Turner glares at Wyatt speaking more to himself then to Paige "I fucking hate how he does that !"

"Oh shit" Paige says squinching her eyes then asking even though she already knows the answer "I'm dead ain't I ?"

The fifteen year old Chris orbs in holding his Granddads hand looking up at him, Victor sees Paiges lifeless body before Chris does scooping him up as if he was a young man instead of an old man shielding Chris from seeing his dead aunt.

Cole Turner looks as grim as Paige has ever saw him "Yup" he responds

Getting hopeful for a split second Paige asks "Permanently ?"

Cole nods his head then says "Afraid so"

"What will happen to them ?" Paige asks not for one second questioning why Cole was there, looking at all three of the living poeple in the kitchen

Cole laughs slightly dispite the situation "You know Piper asked me almost the same exact question"

"Piper ?" asks Paige delaying Cole "What was your answer ?"

"Your delaying Paige" says Cole standing "Lets go..." looking at Paige "This is no longer your time, your place, nor your battle. To stay behind would only hurt yourself, and them in the long run" Cole states profoundly for Paige, he starts walking out of the kitchen Paige reluctantly following behind as a blue doorway appears before them, they step through. Wyatt orbs away. Leo yells falling to his knees.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Kitchen)...

Sobbing covering his face with his hands whispering to himself visions flying in & around him. Rancid decay flowing in & out of him "I couldn't save my wife, I couldn't save my sister in law" not sure if his actually talking or if its delusions deviod of illustration & the color of blackness surrounding Leo. Leo surrendering to the blackness in self defeat. Standing he thinks Phoebe is speaking to him, but he hears nothing but a murmur, her voice distant & far

Walking past Phoebe like two complete strangers in the night, lifting one foot after thee other both feet feeling like a ton willing them to move forward with sheer will of force alone, only slightly turning his head back his voice coming slowly devoid of any appearent emotion "Don't call me ever again" speaking to Phoebe, Leo orbs away leaving Phoebe to deal with the mess on her own.

Phoebe turns seeing her father through tear stained eyes walking up to him hugging him, Victor hugs back with one arm as he shields Chris in the other, all three sharing a sad family hug holding each other closely never wanting to let go.

* * *

Somewhere In The Underworld...

Leo standing his eyes looking around, he turns slightly to the right then the left voices filling his head of failure & corruption. Having no redemptions song in sight. Illusions surrounding him of his wife Piper blaming him for not being able to save her, of Paige accusing him he should have gotten there sooner to heal her. His hands going to his head "Stop it ! Stop it ! Stop it !" he shouts to no one, every one. Trying to block out the drowning noise echos in his head never ending forever reaching. Falling to his knees slumping bent broken absorbed locked in his own prison, in his own mind a prisoner for the taking, holding onto nothing, wanting nothing but to end it all. Raising both of his palms he faces them to his head "No ! No ! No ! I don't want to" he tells himself, several different voices reverberate around him "Awe.." But..." "You.." "Do..." "Want..." "To..." echos of memories ringing through out his mind long past come & gone. Madness takes its toll wanting every last dime, of every last nickel, of every last penny owed & dued. Leo yells more like screams one more time for the last time "Hold on Piper I'm coming to you !" he lets loose shooting lightning streams into his head from both of his hands, he falls to the floor, Elder no more, dead forever more

Standing up, & out of his body, he looks down at his corpse, which fades away right before his ghostly eyes.

"Leo, Leo, Leo" states a voice behind him, Leo turns seeing Cole standing before him asking taunting "Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. Suicide man ?"

"COLE ?" Leo asks clearly beyond puzzled, & yet at the same astounded


	3. The Grave Side Meeting

Auther's Notes 1: For those of my readers who maybe curious to know when Wyatt says "Aos-sama Aos-sama Toos-sama Toos-sama" not full quote its just gibberish, something I thought that sounded good/cool (Normally I like using Latin, but this is an exception)

Auther's Notes 2: The long memory that Cole Turner has in this chapter of Unchained Melody is a real memory from a Charmed book; called: Truth Or Consequences (Just becuase the Writers, Producers, & Directors of Charmed refused to acknowledge the Charmed books as part of the actual sotry-line of Charmed doesn't mean I have to).

* * *

The Grave Side Meeting

Unchained Melody By the Righteous Brothers

* * *

Graveyard (Night Time)...

Current Date: 2021

Wyatt standing over the grave of his long dead mother dressed in sheer overwhelming black, having summoned all of his cousins & little brother to his side except for his weak cousin Henry Mitchell Jr. whom he considers not even worth his time of day or even for that matter time of night. Waiting for them to arrive. The first to arrive in a swirl of brilliant blue & white orbs is Chris really not liking the fact of being summoned by his older more powerful brother, Chris asking his older brother "Why have you summoned me here ?" thinking to himself _'Of all places'_

In response Wyatt says "Not until everyone has arrived" staring at the grave stone reading: _'In Loving And Caring Memory Of A Daughter, A Wife, A Sister, An Aunt, And May She Rest In Peace: Bless It Be'_

As if on cue Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell arrive in a swirl of blue & white orbs holding onto each others hands. Off in the distance two poeple can be seen walking towards the group. All four can only guess its Palmer & Pandora Halliwell however they got to the graveyard. Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell look at Wyatt & Chris speaking in unsion as if reading each others minds asking "Why have we been summoned ?"

Chris looks at his older brother wanting to be anywhere, but here answering his younger cousins tilting his head up "Ask him" referring to Wyatt

"Not until everyone has arrived" Wyatt says yet again in answering his younger cousins this time, but clearly annoyed & agitated at having to say it again. His annoyance & agitation directed more at Chris for making him have to repeat himself, but Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell not knowing that take a step back not wanting to be near Wyatt if he gets angry.

Palmer & Pandora Halliwell walk in between Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell. Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell being to their left, & Wyatt Halliwell being to their right Chris to the right three feet behind to Wyatt not wanting to be near the grave of his mom. Palmer looks at his twin sister who nods her head, he states "Looks like we're all here" it being not beyond any of them that Junor is not here, but none of them stating that fact though, Palmer asks "Why are we all here ?"

Wyatt answers before Chris can being direct, & forthright with his cousins proclaiming for a fact "I'm taking over the Underworld !"

All the cousins, & Chris get a shocked look upon their faces "Nobody can do that !" responds Alexandria, "Not even you !" exclaims Victoria

"Yes I can !" proclaims Wyatt deadly serious "Its already happening !"

"How ?" asks Chris, even he surprised at what his older brother is attempting to do

"The Order is clearing up matters for me" explains Wyatt saying the next part nonchalantly as if it didn't really matter "And when I'm through with The Order I will disband them killing them all"

Pandora looks at his twin, Palmer declares speaking for her "By working with demons, and Warlocks !"

"That doesn't matter" states Wyatt

"Yes it does matter !" counters Chris

Ignoring his younger brothers comment, Wyatt proclaims "The only thing that matters is power, and who has it, and who controls it !"

"And what about Junor ?" asks Victoria, "Our older brother" exclaims Alexandria, both of the twins thinking the exact same thought, at the exact sametime _'I have got to protect our older brother no matter the cost'_

"His weak, pathetic !" exclaims Wyatt "A mere mortal. Nothing more !"

"Don't think we havn't noticed you didn't invite our Aunt to this little family reunion" states Chris

Wyatt actually laughs a deep terrible laugh "Our Aunt means nothing without the Power of Three to back her up !"

All of the cousins take a step back from Wyatt, Chris is the only one who remains where he stands; standing his ground despite his older brothers declaration. Palmer speaks for himself "You've flipped your lid !"

Chris continues "Gone off the fucking deep end !"

Palmer speaks for his twin sister Pandora "Totally bat shit bonkers !" Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell remaining quite through out all of this whole exchange, Palmer continues speaking for his twin sister Pandora "Shes not afraid of you ! Niether am I afraid of you ! My sister has as much power as you do !"

Wyatt grins wickedly speaking "Yeah only when within range of you !" at that Wyatt waves his left hand sending Palmer flying through the air, Chris uses his power to soften Palmers landing even with that he still gets knocked unconscious. Pandora glares at Wyatt daggers for eyes.

"That was uncalled for !" states Chris angrily

"I'm only making a point" responds Wyatt mocking Pandora his own little cousin "Ladybug is nothing without her twin brother near her !" stating through gritted teeth "This is the first, and last time I will say this join with me, or be my enemy ! It is only a matter of time until I take over the Underworld, then Earth, then Heaven !" making his stance clear, & resounding

"I won't join you" says Chris defiantly, Pandora shakes her head _'No'_ firmly, putting her hands against her stomach angry, next folding her arms, the true Halliwell woman stance even though shes only fourteen years old

Wyatt looks at Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell who has remained eerily quite asking "How about you two ?" Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell do not speak, but only nod their heads _'Yes'_ hoping to protect their older brother "Good !" states Wyatt pleased knowing why they agreed "Follow me !" Wyatt demands, & with that orbs away in a maelstrom of black & red orbs. Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell look at Chris first, then look at Pandora, then look at the unconscious Palmer, looking at all three of their cousins sadly before orbing away themselves in a swirl of blue & white orbs, battle lines having been clearly drawn this day between the cousins.

Pandora gives Chris a sad glances walking towards her twin, Chris walks up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder saying "His not dead, our new Whitelighter Kevin should be able to heal him" Pandora nods her head, with that Chris kneels down placing a hand on Palmer orbing to the manor to speak with his Aunt. The begining of mornings rays hope shooting through the night breaking it apart.

* * *

Mausoleum (Graveyard Still)...

Wyatt standing tall his two little cousins off to his side glad to be having a small victory on this day in the fact of at-least two of his cousins joined his side no matter the reason. Wyatt in the process of summoning a great spirit from the other side, one of which he figures can only add to his own powers, & abilities. Having heard the story once of how this spirit saved his mothers life, & how this spirit in one foul stroke saved his mothers & fathers marriage, plus having made his Aunt believe in love once again, Wyatt chuckles at the thought of love. This story coming directly from his mothers lips his Aunt nowhere around for the telling, also his mother made him promise never to tell his Aunt.

Having heard through scattered rumors that this spirit was always hard to summon even when he was alive, wondering how much harder will it be to summon this spirit now that his dead with immense power. Chanting now "Aos-sama Aos-sama Toos-sama Toos-sama I summon thee great spirit from the other side !" chants Wyatt actually showing this spirit respect "Aos-sama Aos-sama Toos-sama Toos-sama I command and demand thee to now cross the great divide !" but his respect only going so far & with limitations

Fading into existence Cole Turner appears before Wyatt & his little cousins, looking around noticing that its his in families Mausoleum, glaring at Wyatt declaring "You have a sick sense of humor young man !" Wyatt more then slightly disappointed at how easy it was to summon Cole here after everything he has heard about Cole. Cole thinking to himself remembering the time that he once rescued Phoebe as a mere mortal out of the crasps of a mortal who turned demon by the name of _'Tauschung'_, the memory taking him by surprise his gaze looking past, & through Wyatt;

Flash back through time in the past for Cole, & a broken chain of memories: _'Piper & Paige back-to-back in two dining room chairs theirs arms bound tightly together the messenger demon standing at the far side of the table was a short demon with a scaly green face. He was dressed in a parody of business attire Cole worn himself. white button-down shirt, neatly pressed pants. A jacket & tie'_

Flash forward: _'"Gezundheit" Paige says automatically, after hearing Cole say the demons name who actually has Phoebe_

_The demon laughs in delight "I'm begining to see why you like it here" he says to Cole "These witches are just a laugh-riot"_

_Cole feels his temper snap like a guitar string pulled to tight he covers the distance between him & the demon in three quick strides seizing the demon by the neck he lifts him straight up into the air "Is he supposed to be able to do that ?" Paige asks anxiously "I mean now that he's a mere mortal and all"_

_"I guess mere is a subjective term" Piper answers, twisting around to try to see what is going on'_

Flash forward: _'"Where is she ?" demands Cole rage, & fear coursing through his system in hot thick waves. The demon making a choking sound, the demons feet kicking wildly & flailing in the air. Cole shakes the demon like he was a rag doll, & nothing more. Through the roaring in his ears, he could hear Piper's voice, speaking urgently proclaims to him "Cole ! Cole ! Cole put him down ! He can't answer you with your hand wrapped around his throat like that !"'_

Flash forward: _'The demon tosses Cole his means to get to the Underworld being that Cole no longer can be able to shimmer himself there a kazoo, next tossing a shiny brand new coin "Penny for the Ferryman" says the messenger demon shimmering away, before Cole can do anything further to him'_

Flash forward, & to the reason why he remembered the memory in the first place:_ 'Cole standing in a graveyard clutching the kazoo in one hand. If he felt more ridiculous he couldn't remember when. He figures his own humiliation had to be a part of Tauschung's plans. It was the quest equivalent of wrong-footing your opponent in tennis. Or making the runner stumble right out of the starting gate. It was pretty hard to take yourself seriously when you had to summon your guide to the Underworld not with something bold & daring say like a trumpet, but with an instrument that made a sound that could pretty much only be described & associated with/to as the world's biggest raspberry. Get over it, Cole tells himself. This is hardly a time to get all macho about your image._

_He puts the kazoo to his lips & mades the loudest sounding noise he can. The noise startling a flock of crows. They fly shrieking into the air, the graveyard ringing with the sound of their wings & their harsh, raucous calls. When the sky clears Cole is no longer standing alone. Standing before him was the oldest man Cole had ever seen before. He appeared so ancient, even Cole, who'd have seen many things, didn't even want to try to hazard a guess as to how old he actually was. The old man was dressed in a homespun shirt, coarsely woven trousers, & sandals. His back was bent & his hands were curled, as if from eons he'd spent plying a pair of oars. Charon, the Ferryman-whose duty was to transport newly departed souls to the realm of the dead, mainly, & namely the Underworld for the souls punishments._

_From his withered-apple face burned eyes as sharp & clear as a twenty-year-old' gazed avidly at his surroundings, then came to rest on Cole Charon speaks "My first glimpse in centuries of the world of the living..." in a voice as dry as chalk dust if not dryer "...And where do I end up ? in a graveyard" Cole had a sudden impulse to roar with helpless, frustrated laughter. Apparently the universe did have a sense of humor after-all. Too bad neither he nor Charon seemed to appreciate the joke'_

Wyatt looking at Cole Turner thinking to himself _'What is he ? A former half-demon whose name was Belthazor now far beyond being a mere mortal, far beyond being a mere demon. Maybe a spirit or soul now ? But his far beyond being even that. Whatever he is he can be of use to me that is for sure'_ Wyatt continues looking at Cole as if reading his mind tilting his head to the right. Cole lost in his own thoughts _'And here I stand in my families Mausoleum. Bound to the Halliwell & Warren blood-line for all of oblivion to eternity to serve as their Charon/Ferryman. Imprisoned on the Cosmic Void being that the Elders had no further idea as to what to do with me. And here I stand in a graveyard, and I still as of yet cannot seem to grasps for the life of me, or even appreciate in any shape, way, or form the universes sense of a joke'_ finishing his thought of _'...Sense of a joke'_ rather dully, & glumly

Cole Turner fully leaving his thoughts, & memories behind returning to the present. Now shifting his gaze to Wyatt fully no longer looking past him, & through him stating again "You my boy have a sick sense of humor !"

The humor going past Wyatt not fully understanding the inside joke between Cole, & the universe going straight to business, & why he summoned Cole in the first place "I imagin you've been watching just like any soul would on this mortals coils" Cole nods his head "Then you must know why I summoned you out of all the spirits I could have summoned in the first place"

Cole nods his yet again stating quite clearly "I won't join you"

Desperation enters Wyatt's eyes only for a tenth of a second, if it was anybody besides Cole it would have gone unnoticed "Think of it Cole" says Wyatt trying anyway, knowing Cole's stance is firm "Me, and You Cole Turner the greastest powers the world has ever known in any plane of existence could rule for all eternity every single plane of existence"

Cole can only laugh responding through his laughs "I'm above that now ! Beyond that now ! Your preaching, to deaf ears. And you know that" mocking Wyatt

"Do not mock me !" Wyatt responds his eyes going dark cold, his voice going deeper then a black abyss demanding of Cole "We can rule togather. or I can destroy you Cole motherfucking Turner your choice !"

At that Cole can only laugh more, & further angering Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatts little cousins Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell shrink back as far away from Wyatt as they can go, Cole speaks done laughing deadly serious posion in his words "You Wyatt cannot destroy me !" Cole no longer looks at Wyatt but his little cousins "You may have summoned me ! Yes ! But even you with your power cannot destroy me !"

"Look at me !" Wyatt tries commanding Cole Turner, but having no true control or even for that matter domain over Cole the Mausoleum going darker then what it was only moments ago "Look at me !"

"Little Ones" Cole says speaking to Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell "I can help you, the both of you, and even your older brother Junor..." both of them thinking _'How does this strange man whom Wyatt seems to know, know of them. And how does this spirit know what their older brothers nick name is'_ Cole speaking softly to them "...But if you don't leave with me now all three of you won't live to see 16" giving the both of them, & their older brothers odds of surviving in a nut-shell

Wyatt gets control of his anger saying quite eerily calmly "Their under the wing of my protection !"

Cole now glances at Wyatt, speaking more to Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell then to Wyatt "What protection Wyatt ?" asks Cole his voice rising echoing in the small Mausoleum "The damned cannot. I repeat cannot protect the damned. I know you Wyatt Halliwell Twice Blessed child of Piper Halliwell, and Leo Wyatt, older brother of Christopher Perry Halliwell !" still speaking to the _'Little Ones'_ "Follow me, and you will be safe all three of you" referring to their older brother, & not Wyatt. But Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell too afriad to speak, or even for that matter move too terrified of their older cousin. Cole shrugs his shoulders having tried, mayhaps not having tried hard enough though. Fading away leaving the three in the dark, damp Mausoleum as if it was all three of their very own tombs.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Kitchen, Day Time, Afternoon)...

(Phoebe sitting at the island in the kitchen, Coop sitting at the island in the kitchen, Henry Mitchell sitting at the island in the kitchen, Chris sitting at the kitchen table, Palmer & Ladybug sitting at the kitchen table, & finally Junor playing with his mortal friends outside)...

"You have to believe us Aunt Phoebe !" Chris says standing up

"You have to believe us !" says Palmer "Mom !" Pandora with a pleading look in her eyes

"And I do..." responds Phoebe putting her head in between the palms of her hands stressed sighing

Henry finishing Phoebe's sentence "...But it all seems alittle too far fetched even for this family"

"Yeah" says Coop putting in his own two-cents asking "And why would Alexandria and Victoria join his side even if he had gone evil ?" doubt edged quite clearly in his voice

"Becuase he pretty much threatened the life of Junor !" responds Palmer

"How many times do we have to go through this ?" asks Chris annoyed, at times like this his Granddad being the only one truly able to get through to him now

"As many times as it takes" states Phoebe, her head still in the palms of her hand, trying to warp her mind around Wyatt turning evil. Chris orbs away clearly angry now wanting nothing further to do with the conversation, & discussion in a swirl of brilliant blue & white orbs to his home.

The conversation & discussion not having dead just becuase Chris left Palmer asks his Mom "How do you explain having to have Kevin heal me" Kevin being the Halliwell's family new Whitelighter, & an Elder to boot. After the mysterious disappearance of their former Elder Whitelighter Leo Wyatt & family member, as far as any of them know nary a soul has seen or heard from Leo.

"I don't know" exclaims Phoebe taking a very deep sigh this time not wanting to disbelieve her own children, but not wanting to believe either that Wyatt has actually turned evil. Phoebe being very torn, & broken up at the moment. Coop sensing her distress puts a hand on her back lovingly.

"I don't know" states Henry then trying to state as an explanation "Kids being kids"

Palmer speaking for himself, & Pandora both of the twins glaring at all three adults in the kitchen protecting their stance like true Halliwell's "We are not kids ! We are Witches !" Phoebe actually gasps at how much Palmer & her Ladybug just sounding like Prue

* * *

Victor Bennett's Home (Chris's Room)...

Chris pacing back & forth, forth & back not knowing what to do, or how to do it. Cole Turner materializes in Chris's room, when Chris is in mid-pace Cole not being able to help himself despite the current situation says as loud as he can without alerting Victor Bennett "Boo !"

Making Chris jump a foot in the air, scaring him half to death in the process. Chris turns around staring at Cole asking "Who the hell are you ? And What the hell are you doing in my room ?"

"Well..." responds Cole "...I'm Cole Turner, formerly known as Belthazor, also formerly known as The Source, and also formerly known as an Avatar" Chris actually takes a step back having heard stories of this man all of his life, none of them being good, & never having heard the story Wyatt did "And I have came to help you"

"Help me ?" exclaims Chris shell shocked beyond belief this going against everything he has heard about Cole

"Yes. Help you" responds Cole going on to explain "And no matter how you try to toss the dice, no matter how you, and Palmer, and Pandora her very own children try to explain to Phoebe the love of my life" '_Now that sounds like the Cole Turner his heard about'_ thinks Chris referring to the last part of Coles statement _'Phoebe the love of my life'_ "She won't believe any of you until she sees it with her very eyes"

Chris knowing what Cole speaks is the truth being that all Halliwell's are very stubborn, & only get more stubborn with age, not being able to help himself despite the gravity of the current situation from grinning thinking _'Or pregnancy'_ "She won't believe it until its to late, and one of your cousins have dead in front of her eyes sadly enough" Cole very sure of the odds on this one, & having just shocked Chris further having just giving him the odds on what he thinks will happen. Chris's grin disappearing altogather now.


	4. The Fourth&FifthToGoToArmsISayToArms

The Fourth, & Fifth To Go; To Arms, I Say To Arms

Unchained Melody By The Righteous Brother

"Lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me' I'll be coming home wait for me. Oh, my love my darling I've hungered for your touch a long lonely time"

* * *

Somewhere In The Underworld (A Gathering Of Demons, And Warlocks)...

"He won't consider them a weak point !" a demon proclaims

Another demon speaks "It is too dangerous !"

Yet another demon exclaims "It is a foolish venture !" some demons, & warlocks alike agree to all three sentiments

The leader of the now forming demon & warlock Resistance steps in the center of all the demons & warlocks that are gathered around, Requiro Scientia asks for all to hear "Are we cowards ? Shall we cower ? Shall quibble amongst ourselves as he takes over at this very moment ?" there are shouts & yells among the demons & warlocks gathered some opposing, some agreeing with Requiro Scientia continues speaking despite it above all the demons & warlocks "Or shall we act that way we can die like demons at the very least ?" Requiro Scientia, the one to having summoned this unique meeting in the first place. The Ithid looks like a demon that has sharpened fanged teeth, having point tipped ears, sky blue skin, with long flowing pure white almost transparent hair. Wearing improved tight firm fitting chainmail. All demons & warlocks in this cavern whispers hushed signs of respect for this Ithid standing before them, this Ithid having out-lived & out-lasted most other ancient demons. Through remaining purely neutral in his life-span until now that is, & at this very moment in time & history.

Another demon steps out of the group stepping into the center where Requiro Scientia is to be heard above the rest asking Requiro Scientia "And what may I ask pretell is an Ithid who dabbles in knowldge known for his great refusal and reputation of never joining any sides doing actually making his own side" this being said by Vonhel, dressed in a flowing loose fitting purple cloak with solid silver metal edging. To which many demons & warlocks nod their unspoken agreement with Vonhel to his question.

Requiro Scientia glares at Vonhel unafraid of this Upper Level Demon speaking now directly to Vonhel declaring "Your a traitor to demon & warlock-kind alike !" to reach many demons & warlocks gasps huge gasps at that declaration

Vonhel only laughs a terrible laugh even echoing in this chamber asking Requiro Scientia "Why do you say such a thing ?" now trying to mock Requiro Scientia as if what he is about to say is a weakness instead of a strength as well as asking "Book Reader ! What is it you know that all among us don't ?"

"Oh You Do Know !" is Requiro Scientia only response going on asking "Not only that...What do you think your Lord will do to you when he discovers your the One ?" now Requiro Scientia turn to laugh a wicked laugh he having the upper hand in this debate. Many demons & warlocks talk outright to each other on what possibly could the Ithid mean.

A warlock steps out among the crowd other demons & warlocks step aside to allow him through into the center where he himself can speak to be heard "I am Laadraious ! And I say we act ! I say we do something instead of nothing !" dressed in a tight fitting yellow robe as if he was a Council member. But he is just a lowly warlock who has made his stance clear & resounding on this day "I stand with you Requiro Scientia !"

Vonhel glares at Laadraious producing an athame, annoucing asking for all to hear "What is a demon, and warlock doing working togather ? Warlocks are far below demons !" many of the demons in the chamber raise their voices in agreement with Vonhel

Both Requiro Scientia, & Laadraious look at each other eye to eye even more hushed whispers among the crowd of demons & warlocks as an unlikely alliance is formed, things must truly be blowing in the winds for this to happen, Requiro Scientia speaks "I accept your support Laadraious" the two demon & warlock grinning at each grab each others hands locking them togather, then tapping each other on the shoulders like brothers-in-arms, Requiro Scientia proclaiming asking all who surrounds him "Who else stand with me ? Who else will fight what has befallen us over these last couple of months ?"

Many demons screams in unison "I will !" well other demons, & warlocks alike try to shimmer or blink away "Stop them !" shouts more like roaring Requiro Scientia, Laadraious yells at the top of his four lungs "Wyatt cannot be warned !" with that athames starts flying, fireballs start flinging, lightningballs start shooting, & whatever other powers or abilities they have at their own disposal start going off not a single demon or warlock who tried to shimmer or blink out of the chamber make it out alive to much being at stack for it to be allowed for all involved now ! But sadly enough for the up & coming Resistance nobody even noticed Vonhel getting scott clear away to warn Lord Halliwell Wyatt !

* * *

Halliwell Manor...

Current Date: 2021 (Six Months After The Grave Side Meeting. A Day Before Junor's sixteenth Birthday)

(Nary A Soul In The Halliwell Family Having Seen, Or Even For That Matter Having Even Heard From Wyatt Halliwell, & Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell In Over Six Months)

"Are you excited ?" asks Palmer excited himself on his cousin's behalf

"Yeah !" responds Junor "I'll finally be able to try to get my learners permit"

Henry steps into the living room interrupting the two kids talking "Not so fast"

Junor looks disappointedly at his dad "But..."

Henry waves his hands stopping his child short "First you need to get a job, and prove to me that you are actually ready to drive..."

Before Henry can go any further to explain, he gets interrupted himself demons shimmer into the living fireballs at the ready, Henry with his police training quickly grabs both of the powerless kids forcing them to duck behind the couch as fireballs fly, Palmer telepathically sends out a distress signal to his twin sister Pandora. The couch catches on fire from the waves of fireballs that had hit it.

From the side in the main hall yet more demons shimmer into the manor this being the largest waves of demons to attack the Halliwell manor in ages. Warlocks blink into the kitchen before Phoebe can even run into the living room to try to help the powerless family members in there, all the warlocks shoot acid from the palms of their hands spraying it all over the kitchen disintegrating whatever it hits. Phoebe raises her hand before any of the corrosive acid can hit her putting up her empathic sheild as it goes up many of the warlocks get blasted back slamming into walls, & counters alike.

In the living room Requiro Scientia shimmers in snatching out of the grasps of his father Junor. Laadraious nowhere to be seen, Requiro Scientia having given Laadraious different orders.

* * *

Meanwhile Somewhere In The Underworld (The Orders Headquaters)...

Vonhel shimmers in front of Lord Wyatt "Wyatt my liege" proclaims Vonhel slamming his fist into his chest, kneeling before him

"What have you discovered" asks Lord Wyatt, Alexandria off to Wyatts right side, & Victoria off to Wyatts left side

"As you have suspended Requiro Scientia has gathered demons and warlocks a like to try to fight you" Vonhel responds immidiately

Wyatt waves his hand dismissively, standing up from his throne of black ice cold stone "No matter they are but a small fraction crushable, and distroyable"

"But my liege..." says Vonhel

Wyatt interrupting him before he can finish "There are more pressing matters to attend to" out from the shadows step Bianca, Wyatt now addressing her "I need you to get close to my brother, and turn him to my side" Bianca nods her head in response

* * *

Shopping Mall (Victor, Chris, & Pandora Shopping For A Present For Junor)...

Victor Chris's, & Pandora's Granddad coughs pulling out a handkerchief coughing into it, Chris looks concerned & so does Pandora as they share a look that says it all, Chris asks "Are you alright ?"

"I'm okay" states Victor "Just alittle cold I've caught" putting the handkerchief back into his pocket before either of his grand kids can see the blood upon it

Pandora writes on a pad of paper holding it up for Victor & Chris to read, Victor & Chris reading _'What do you two think Junor would like for his birthday ?'_

But before either of them can even answer she gets the distress signal from her twin brother, grabbing a rack just to keep her balance, Chris runs & grabs her holding her softly he whispers asking her "What is it ?" knowing whatever it is it can't be good

Pandora quickly writes on the pad of paper discarded her last question holding this up for them both to read _'We have to get to the manor now !'_

Chris nods his heads, grabbing ahold of Pandora's hand, looking at his Granddad at which his Granddad says urgently "Go I'll be fine !" Victor caughing yet again, pulling out his handkerchief coughing up more blood. Chris & Pandora orb away to get Kevin first then to the manor. Well unbeknown to them a warlock named Laadraious blinks into the deserted isle of the shopping mall where only the coughing whizzing Victor Bennett stands forcibly grabbing hold of his arm. Now blinking away taking Victor along for the ride.

* * *

Back At The Manor (Battle In-Progress !)...

(Phoebe Having Successfully Killed All The Low Level Warlocks On Her Own In The Kitchen)

Phoebe rushes herself into the living room stopping herself short upon seeing Requiro Scientia holding Junor by the neck a good five feet off the ground, Requiro Scientia commands & demands of Phoebe "Stop or else I snap his puny little mortal neck like a twig !"

Phoebe asks her nephew calmly as possibe "Are you alright ?" to that Junor only slighlty chokes & gagging out "Yezzz !" Phoebe now turns to Henry & her son Palmer whom are both being held forcibly with their arms held behind their backs by demons asking the both of them "Are you two alright ?" only trying to buy time for Kevin, Chris, & Ladybug to get here

Before either Henry, or even Palmer can answer Requiro Scientia shakes Junor like a rag-doll by the throat proclaiming "Their not the ones you should be worried about !" shaking Junor alittle more to make his point "He is !" referring to Junor

Phoebe glares angrily at Requiro Scientia, as a premonition hits her hiding it well seeing _'Requiro Scientia throw Junor in a near by wall caving his head in bloodily'_ Phoebe only slightly shaking her head firmly _'No !_' as she afirms to herself, then reafirms to herself _'I'm not going to let that happen ! I'm not going to let my nephew die period !'_ Phoebe states for a fact not threatening "If Junor dies you die !"

"I doubt that bitch !" responds Requiro Scientia

Phoebe only now rolls her eyes to Henry & Palmer both nod their heads that _'Yes indeed they are alright'_ having gotten that out of her way, her full undivided attention is on Requiro Scientia asking the scaly sky blue demon "What are you doing here ? What do you want ?"

"Your nephew !" angrily says Requiro Scientia "Forced our hands !"

Phoebe having only one idea which nephew Requiro Scientia is referring "So you came here for what ?" Phoebe asks, giving no hint out of the corner of her eyes as she sees Kevin, Chris, & her daughter Ladybug orb in off to the side in the sun room

"Isn't it obvious by now ?" asks Requiro Scientia through gritted sharpened fangs he answers himself angrily "To get at him ! Hurt him where it counts !"

"This isn't going to end in your favor no matter how many demons you have with you !" declares Phoebe

At that Requiro Scientia grins wickedly showing every single one of his sharpened fanged teeth "Oh I know !" he proclaims, seconds slow down to tenths of seconds as he flings tossing Junor against the very wall Phoebe just had the premonition of Requiro Scientia tossing Junor too in the same moment of time Requiro Scientia shouts "Now !" Laadraious blinks in holding firmly onto Victor Bennet's arm above the elbow. Laadraious stabs Victor several upon several times with an athame in the ribs & stomach. Kevin quickly uses his power to orb Junor safely to the basement onto his bed out of harms way, but Kevin does not see what just happened with Victor, but Phoebe does Requiro Scientia sneers speaking in slow time "Bet you didn't see that one coming bitch !" Laadraious cruelly lets Victor's arm go, Victor tumbles heads over heals down the single flight of stairs solidily smacking his forehead with a loud crack on the now bloodied formerly polished redwood floors. Phoebe's sees her premonition come true except for a different family member.

Time slowing even more frame by frame as Laadraious blinks down to the basement to grab Junor. All the demons & what remains of the warlocks shimmer or blink away except for Requiro Scientia who says taunting Phoebe "I told you I doubt it bitch !" staying just only long enough for Wyatt's maelstrom of black & red orbs to appear as Wyatt forms togather Requiro Scientia proclaims to Wyatt "Don't fuck with the Resistance !" now shimmering away himself scott clean, when Wyatt shoots a stream of continues lightning at him missing him entirely hitting only a wall. Time now returns to normal for Phoebe.

* * *

Underworld Headquarters Of The Resistance...

Laadraious waiting for the return of Requiro Scientia staring at Junor held prisoner in a magical cage despite to all accounts of him being mortal under the orders of Requiro Scientia with death as penalty if the boy is not put in the cage & if the boy is harmed in anyway shape, way, or form. Laadraious standing next to Oraculum the demon who made this very plan possible thinking to himself asking _'Which side is she actually on ?'_ Laadraious doesn't have to wait much longer Requiro Scientia shimmers into the chamber looking first at Junor grinning then looking at Oraculum "Your plan went perfectly Seer !" preferring to call her by Seer instead of Oracle, or even that of Oraculum.

"We're not out of the blue yet" states Oraculum answering before the Ithid even asks "We have changed the timeline, but it may not be yet enough still"

Requiro Scientia screams at the top of his lungs "I KNOW ! WE NEED TO PUSH THE ENVELOPE BEYOND ALL REASONABLE LIMITS FOR THE TIME-LINE TO CHANGE AND WE WILL !" at his out-burst the Laadraious takes several steps back, & so does Oraculum while Junor can only crawl away alittle.

* * *

Flashing Of Quick Successive Memories For Chris...

_'Phoebe shouts for Kevin; Kevin looks in Phoebe's direction following her gaze seeing Victor Bennet bleed out quickly Kevin orbs himself to him placing his hands over Victor's head first. While Phoebe, Chris, Palmer, & Ladybug rush over all thoughts of Junor out of their minds to the immdiate problem'_

_'All remaining Halliwell family gathered around Victor as he lays dieing in his own bed in his house. Victor not having spoken a word sense Laadraious did what did. Family crying, family sobbing, family balling. Kevin having been able to heal Victor in part but not totally also having orbed them all to his house'_

_'Aday later Chris & Cole talking Chris yells practically screaming at Cole "You told me one of my cousins would die not my Granddad !"_

_Cole trying to talk as calmly as possible asking Chris "Would it have made it any easyier if a cousin did die in his stead ?"'_

_'A week Later the Halliwell family graveyard plots Phoebe the matriarch now, & High Priestess speaking...The words being heard by none of the family though as they all huddle around togather Coop holding onto Phoebe for support as she speaks, Henry Mitchell holding onto Palmer & Pandora for dear life, Chris standing off to side sobbing silently inward remaining strong for what his sees as his only remaining family._

_Off in the distance so far away no one can see them is Wyatt Halliwell holding onto his two younger cousins Alexandria & Victoria Mitchell & though he would be loath to ever admit it he is actually holding onto them for support. And nowhere in this small family group is Junor to be seen. The thick San Francisco fog rolling in fitting the mood perfectly for everyone there. Victor Bennett's headstone reading as follows; May The Worldest Greatest Dad And The Worldest Greatest Granddad Rest Eternally At Peace'_

* * *

Victor Bennet's House...

Cole Turner standing off to the side nobody being able to see him. Everyboby watching Victor die as he convulses. Victor Bennet steps out of his body seeing a face he hasn't seen in ages, & never having really expected to see that face again "Cole ?" asks Victor raising an eyebrow

Cole stands next to Victor "Come on lets go" responds Cole taking hold of Victors hand rather Victor wants to, or not

"Where ?" asks Victor to Cole

"To Heaven of course" states Cole then under his breath so Victor can't hear as they fade away to Heaven "However long that lasts"

* * *

Underworld Fromer Headquarters Of The Resistance...

Wyatt Halliwell orbs in a maelstrom of black & red into the chamber noticing his little cousin nowhere to be seen. Having made his loyal cousins stay behind just in case. Wyatt says "I know your here Cole" asking demandingly of him "Where is Henry Mitchell Jr. ?" Wyatt having connected the dots fast

Cole Turner fades in front of Wyatt, no reaction from Wyatt "You should know" states Cole

"Indeed" Wyatt says "Indeed" having nothing more to say to Cole; Wyatt orbs away in the same manner he came.

Cole looks around himself rubbing his chin thinking to himself '_I believe its time I payed Requiro Scientia a visit'_ Cole fades away leaving the chamber empty & hallow


End file.
